Ifall Du Aldrig Lämnat
by Miss Odale Overstrand
Summary: Det här är min första svenska fanfiction, och det är en one-shot som handlar om vad som hänt om Zach (spoilerspoilerspoiler) aldrig hade dött. Bara... läs den (Plz!). Och kommentera gärna (inget krav).


**(A/N Det här är min _Godnatt mister Tom_ one-shot. Jag hoppas att ni gillar den. Det är vad som hade hänt ifall (SPOILER!) Zach inte hade dött och träffat min OC Olivia. Hoppas att ni gillar den!) **

* * *

Zach och hans mamma slungades till marken. Smällen ekade mellan hustaken. Folk skrek.

_Vad hände? _

Zach hade ingen aning. Han kände ingen smärta. Det kändes som om han flög. Fast det var väldigt kvavt. Runt omkring honom låg det kroppar. Kroppar av män, kvinnor och barn. Fler skrek.

"Mamma?" undrade han, "Mamma, är du okej?"

Han fick inget svar. Långsamt så reste han sig upp. Munnen var torr. Han kände sig yr. Zach tittade sig omkring. Han letade efter hennes grå-blåa kappa blanda alla kropparna som låg utspridda på marken. Det såg ut som om om ett litet barn hade fått ett raseriutbrott och slängt en samling makabra, misshandlade dockor runt omkring sig. Äntligen. Där var hon… Zach ställde sig på knä bredvid henne.

"Mamma," sa han och ruskade lätt om henne, "Är du okej? Mamma? _Mamma?!_"

Men hon vaknade inte. Och snart så förstod han. Hon skulle aldrig vakna igen. Aldrig, aldrig, aldrig… Zach började snyfta. Han sjönk ihop, ansiktet begravt in hans smutsiga händer. För tillfället brydde han sig inte om hur någon mådde eller tyckte, han bara grät.

Dold av röken och döden smög Olivia ut på gatan. Hon var hungrig. Hennes stora ögon- ett brunt och ett blått- observerade gatan utanför. Alla var döda. Bra. Då skadade det inte dem ifall hon ´lånade´ lite av dem. Hon attackerade närmaste kropp- en man i medelåldern- och slet av honom kavajen.

"Tweed." muttrade hon hånfullt. Snobb. Vilket var bra. Snobbar hade pengar. Mannen stönade. Fan. Han var inte död. Snabbt kollade hon igenom fickorna på kavajen. Ingenting. Svärandes slängde hon ifrån sig kavajen, slängde den på mannen och skyndade sig vidare. Gatan luktade redan död och lik. Olivia grimaserade: snart skulle de skicka ut lastbilar att hämta upp kropparna med. _Och där… _Där låg det en pojke i hennes egen ålder och, precis bredvid, en kvinna. Olivia förmodade att det var pojkens mamma. Försiktigt så nöp hon modern i armen för att se ifall hon levde. Kvinna reagerade inte, så Olivia började rota igenom jackan. _Äntligen_. Pengar. Tillräckligt mycket för en, kanske två, måltider. Hungrigt slickade sig Olivia om munnen, stoppade kvinnans börs i sin egen jackficka. Men då så stönade pojken. Han blinkade och försökte resa sig upp. Olivia ville rusa bort därifrån, men något höll henne kvar. Hon grimaserade igen.

"Behöverru´ hjälp upp?" frågade hon och sträckte ut handen mot pojken. Han tittade förvånat på henne, men tog hennes hand.

"Smällen… vad hände?" undrade han. Olivia ryckte på axlarna.

"Bomber, antar jag." svarade hon och spottade, "Varrå´ då, man får mat på bordet i alla fall."

"Va?"

"Aaa, folk lämnar ju 'från sig pengar."

"Men dina föräldrar, då? Vad säger de?" undrade han. Hon ryckte på axlarna igen.

"Morsan är gatan och farsan är rännstenen." sa hon, "Så vad?"

"Du kan ju inte vara född av gatan och rännstenen." sa pojken, irriterat. "Vilka är dina riktiga föräldrar?"

Olivia sträckte hotfullt på sig. "Jag sa-"

"jag hörde vad du sa!" snäste han, "Men _vem är du?_"

"Olivia."

"Bara Olivia?"

"Ja, vadårrå´?"

"Okej, då." pojken suckade. "Jag är Zach."

"Bara Zach?" hon flinade mot honom.

"Mmm…" mumlade pojken, tydligen känd som Zach.

"Zach, häng på." sa hon

"Va?"

"Här kan du ju inte stanna, miffo." snäste Olivia. "Ser dom' rej häråt blir det stryk."

"Va?"

"Mhm, polisen skulle ge 'rej ett riktigt kok stryk."

"Polisen?" undrade Zach, "Varför skulle dom de?"

Olivia stönade och satte handen för panna, som om hon hade huvudvärk. "Du vet inte ett dugg om livet på gatan, eller hur?" suckade hon. "Aaa, då blir 'e inte enkelt. Nix."

"Enkelt?"

"Uh-uh, morsan 'e ju dö, eller hur?"

"Säg inte så!" fräste Zach. Olivia himlade med ögonen.

"Alright, hon är _borta_ dårrå." sa hon, "Precis som farsan?"

Zach nickade och torkade näsan.

"Jag måste back till Little Weirsworld." sa han.

"Jaha, hur dårrå?" undrade hon. Pojken ryckte på axlarna.

"Mamma-" började han, och Olivia fick faktiskt lite dåligt samvete. Hans mamma hade inga pengar kvar, för… tja, hon hade ju tagit dem.

"Hörru, håll nu käft'n." sa hon, "Jag tror 'nt att det går nå' tåg för gatubarn."

"Vadå gatubarn?" undrade Zach, förorättat.

"'Ru har ju inge' hem och inga föräldrar." sa Olivia, "Då e' man väl ett gatubarn?"

Zach öppnade munnen- förmodligen för att säga emot- men stängde den igen. Olivia lade armarna i kors och väntade på att han skulle säga något.

"Men häng på nurrå, då." sa hon, "Jag vet ett ställe där-"

"Nej." sa Zach bestämmt, "Jag ska till-"

"Bla, bla, bla, Middle Wirelessworld." suckade Olivia, "Dåså."

"Vadå 'dåså'?"

"Dåså får ja' ju följa me'."

"_Va?_"

"Aaa, bevisa att de' inte går, serru."

"Det går väl visst." snäste Zach, upprört.

"Får vi väl se, de'." svarade Olivia. De blev alldeles tysta. Men så utbrast Zach:

"Men! Du har ju ett blått och ett brunt öga!"

"Så varrå?" snäste Olivia. Hon tyckte inte om att folk kommenterade på hennes ögonfärg.

"Men det kan man ju inte ha." sa Zach.

"Jag har de' ju."

"Men-"

"Men vaddå, då?"

"Men det är rätt... fint." muttrade Zach. Han lät uppriktig. Olivia hade inte haft tid att ta sig en ordentlig titt på honom. Hon kunde inte see hans härfärg på grund av allt damm och smuts, men hans ögon var stora och klara. Han kläder var så när som på sönderslitna av bombnerfallet, och han verkade förkyld. Särskilt delen om att han var förkyld lade Olivia på minnet: även en sådan harmlös sake some en förkylning kunde vara förödande för en some inte blev ordentligt omskött. Och det visst Olivia. Det visste hon mycket väl. Hon hade en gång känt en liten pojke, som var ungefär sju-åtta år gammal som hade dött av bara en liten förkylning. Hon kom ihåg det. Faktiskt så kände hon fortfarande hans storasyster, Emily...

Zach betraktade flickan Olivia. Hon hade en skotsk- eller irländsk, Zach hade aldrig varit bra på att urskilja de två- dialekt. På huvudet hade hon en röd mössa, en mörk rock och en klänning av ett oigenkännligt material. På fötterna hade hon ett par förstora snörkängor. Zach uppfattade hennes ansikte som 'spetsigt', och hon hade stora ögon. Ett blått och ett brunt. Hon var väldigt smutsig, och såg... tja, _vild _ut. Som en katt. Zach nös igen. Han var förkyld. Zach ställde sig på knä bredvid sin mamma igen och började leta igenom sin kappa. _Tomt_. Pengarna var borta. Zach svor tyst för sig själv. Explosionen måste ha slitit bort börsen från hans mamma.

"Va' harru för 'ej?" undrade Olivia.

"Kollar igenom mammas kappa." svarade Zach, "Men..."

"Men vaddå?"

"Allt är... borta." suckade han. Till hans förvåning såg Olivia helt likgiltig ut.

"Jahapp."

"Vadå 'jahapp'?" snäste Zach, "Det där var... min enda chans att kunna komma hem."

"Nonsens." sa Olivia och- Zach blev chockad- drog fram lite pengar. Han kunde inte se hur mycket, men han var förundrad. Flickan var verkligen underlig.

"T-tack." stammade han när hon räckte honom pengarna. Han antog att de räckte till en, kanske två, tågbiljetter. Olivia ryckte på axlarna.

"Gatans pengar är allas pengar." sa hon, "Men: du är skyldig mig en tjänst."

"Vad vill du då?" undrade Zach. Olivia ryckte på axlarna.

"En tjänst när jag behöver en." sa hon. "Men kom nurrå': närru' fattar att de' inte kommer att släppa på dig på ett av de där korkade tågen, så får jag iallafall mat."

Men, för en gångs skull i hennes liv, så blev det inte riktigt som hon hade tänkt sig. För, ungefär två timmar senare, så satt hon på ett tåg till Little Weirsworld. Hon kom knappt ihåg hur det hade gått till: det hade bara hänt. Zach hade på något sätt fått på henne på vagnen. Och nu, för första gången i sitt liv, så satt Olivia i en tågperrong. Vilket verkligen var underligt. Hon hade aldrig sett något liknande. Varje perrong var som ett litet rum med två bänkar, fast med kuddar på. Och det luktade... underligt. Hon kunde inte riktigt beskriva lukten. Och så _gick det fort_. Någon gång ibland så hade Olivia tjuvliftat (altså klättrat på utan att chauffören visste något) med en lastbil, men de gick inte särskilt fort. Men det här... Hon svor att det nästen gick lika fort som vinden. Medans tåget åkte mot- för Olivia- fjärran marker, så pratade Zach på om sin vän, Will. Han berättade om allt kul som de hade gjort, och att Will gillade att rita och... Tillslut så slutade Olivia lyssna. Det började bli lite väl långtråkigt. Istället satt Olivia och tittade ut genom fönstret, ända tills Zach plötsligt sade:

"Oooh, Olivia! Vi är där! Vi är i Little Weirsworld!" han tog tag i hennes arm och drog upp henne från sätet. Zach drog med sig henne ut ur tåget, och ut på en tågstation. Den var mycket mindre och ine like prålig som de tågstationer i London som Olivia sett, och det passade Olivia fint. Hon hatade överpråliga ställen. Men Little Weirsworld var mycket annorlunda än hennes London. Hon nästan antog att ingen ens hade radio, vilket var synd. Olivia tyckte om att sitta under folks fönster och lyssna på nyheterna.

"Jag lovar: du kommer verkligen att gilla Will!" sa Zach, "Han är jätte schyst!"

Olivia var alldeles tyst. Spänt så kollade hon in husen. De var inte alls like de husen hon sett i London. En halvtimme senare så ledde Zach fram henne till- av utseenedet att dömma- en liten stuga. Olivia hörde en hund skälla, och grimaserade. Hon gillade inte hundar. Zach knackade på dörren.

Klockan var sex på kvällen, och någon knackade på dörren.

"Öppnar du, Will?" frågade Tom.

"Visst." suckade Will. Han hade just fått reda på att Zach, hans bästa vän i hela världen, var _död_. Död. Han gick fram till dörren och öppnade den.

"Hej." sa en välbekant röst. Will inspekterade ansiktet. Han kände knappt igen det.

"Zach!" utbrast han och slände armarna runt sin vänst hals, "Åh! De sa att du var _död!_"

"Död?" frågade Zach, "Wille, vad tror du om mig?"

"Jag vet inte..." muttrade Will, men så föll hans ögon på flickan som stod bredvid Zach. Hon hade smutsigt (fast hela hon var smutsig, så det gjorde inte så himmla mycket), ovårdat hår, och ett blått och ett brunt öga. "Vem är det där?" undrade han.

"Just det." sa Zach, och flinade. "Will, det här är Olivia. Olivia, det här är Will."

"Hej." sa flickan. Hon hade en skotsk dialekt.

"Hej." svarade Will. Flickan kändes obehaglig.

"Will!" ropade Tom från huset. "Vem är det!?"

"Det är Zach!" ropade Will tillbaka, "Han lever!"

"Va?" Tom ställde sig bredvid Will, "Det måste vi berätta för de andra."

* * *

**(A/N Alright, det var det.)**


End file.
